falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gatling laser (Fallout 3)
|footer =245px Concept art by Adam Adamowicz }} The Gatling laser is a weapon in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The Gatling laser is the most advanced weapon type for the Big Guns skill. It is similar to the minigun, however, the Gatling laser is actually not a Gatling weapon, as the barrels do not rotate when it fires - instead, the barrels fire in a rotating order. However, although the animation for this firing makes it appear very random and haphazard, the barrels do not have to 'wind-up' like the minigun, making the Gatling laser much easier and quicker to use. Gatling laser and its variants are some of the few weapons in game capable of shooting down vertibirds. One can easily take out any threat at a safe distance with a Gatling laser. At long range it is actually an incredibly accurate weapon, though it performs poorly in V.A.T.S. At point blank range, it actually aims a bit lower than the cross-hair. This is easily observable when trying to shoot a corpse's head off while standing on top of it. Although a very powerful weapon against targets of every type, this weapon is very rare without the Broken Steel add-on. Durability The Gatling laser can fire a total of about 3125 beams, the equivalent of 13 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Vengeance - The most powerful Gatling laser, Vengeance is also one of the most durable weapons in the game, with 2000 item HP. * Precision Gatling laser - While not as powerful as Vengeance, the precision Gatling laser has a very high critical multiplier of .2. * Fawkes' Gatling laser - A unique, non-player version of the Gatling laser used by Fawkes after the end of The American Dream quest. Comparison Locations * Gatling lasers are most commonly found on Enclave, Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. These soldiers can be found in areas like The Washington Monument, Fort Independence, inside Arlington Library, Pennsylvania Avenue and outside of the Citadel. Gatling lasers are generally very rare in the Capital Wasteland without the Broken Steel add-on. * Defender Rockfowl will often carry one. * Inside Raven Rock there is a Gatling laser in an Enclave crate behind a blue energy shield as the player character is leaving Raven Rock, after one has spoken with President Eden. One will notice it on the right as they near the sentry bots which fight off three Enclave soldiers, just before the final door (leading to the Capital Wasteland). Deactivate the shield with the computer and the Gatling laser can be found in one of the five crates. * - Gatling lasers are also occasionally carried by overlords. The overlords can be encountered from level 13 on. * Two Gatling lasers can also be found in the St. Aubin medical facility. * - At least 4 Gatling lasers can be found in the cargo hold and in the engineering core as the quest Among the Stars progresses. * - There is a respawning pair of super mutant overlords on the path to the National Guard depot from Friendship Heights who come armed with Gatling lasers. * A Gatling laser may be carried or sold by a wasteland scavenger merchant spawned as part of the Type B random encounter, where the scavenger is allied with a robot against a group of raiders. Sounds Gallery Gatling laser CA1.jpg Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons de:Gatling-Laser es:Ametralladora láser (Fallout 3) fi:Gatling Laser fr:Laser gatling (Fallout 3) pl:Laser Gatlinga (Fallout 3) pt:Gatling Laser (Fallout 3) ru:Гатлинг-лазер (Fallout 3) uk:Гатлінг-лазер (Fallout 3) zh:雷射機槍 (Fallout 3)